


Dream Catcher

by ChylerWilson26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Summer before 7th year, after the prank, mentions abuse, mentions drug use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChylerWilson26/pseuds/ChylerWilson26
Summary: After a rough round with Walburga, Sirius sends his little brother off and is left to his own aid. Taking matters into his own hands he tries to cope through the pain with potions. What happens when Regulus finds him the next morning?This is my story of how Sirius ended up with the potters the summer before 7th year.





	Dream Catcher

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank the four brilliant ladies that endured my countless banters and questions when it came to planning this fic. They also helped push me to continue writing even when I thought it was trash. @lilywolfsims, @jencala, @talknerdytome5391 and @daswhoiam. This is my first Fanfiction and they helped me push through the nervousness on not only writing it but publishing it.
> 
> This story came to me from a dream, hence the title “Dream Catcher”. I was grateful to be able to grab my phone up and jot down what I remembered. Throughout writing it I changed quite a bit of it because of the way I see Sirius, didn't really work with the dream. 
> 
> I'm not sure how often I will be able to post to this. It takes me a while to paint the images from my mind and change it to words. I also work full time. I have a good portion of Chapter two wrote out and hope to have it done with in a week or two.
> 
> With that being said, Thank you for taking the time to read and I hope you enjoy the ride as I start my new adventure as (Hopefully) a fanfiction writer!

Frustration was growing. Sirius had been locked up in his room for two days now; well technically one. The first day Regulus had spent sneaking in to check on his older brother after the latest session with mother. Regulus wasn’t even sure what started this one. 

He had been watching through the crack of their living room door that day. He was just about to intervene when their father threw a warning scowl at him. No matter what Sirius had or hadn’t done, Regulus knew an unforgivable was never the answer. Sirius needed him afterwards and knowing that, Regulus retreated to his room to wait for the familiar pop of sound of Kreacher depositing his brother across the hall.

That had been two days ago. When Sirius woke the next day, he all but pushed Regulus out. Sighing in defeat he left for his own room once again, flinching only slightly as he felt the locking and silencing charms cover the door. Regulus made sure to sneak a small plate up and placed it just outside his door. Later on, when readying for bed, he noticed the plate was still out but minus the food.

Normally by day three things were a little more back to normal. However, when Regulus went down for breakfast his brother yet again was absent. He knew better thank to ask his parents if they had checked on him recently as they preferred the “out of sight out of mind” raising when it comes to Sirius. Regulus decided then once their parents left for their normal day and business he would check on Sirius even if that meant breaking down those blasted spells.

As he finished up with breakfast, Regulus thought back to how he and his brother were before Hogwarts. It was easier before when it was just the two of them. Sirius still managed to cross their parents with ease but afterwards he never pushed Regulus away. They were close back then, told each other everything and to an extent they still do during the summer holiday but nowhere near like it used to be. He wanted to say it was because of those Gryffindor tossers he called friends, but even he knew if Sirius had been sorted into Slytherin just like the long line of Black ancestors before them, he would have still snatched up what little freedom he got at Hogwarts and still ran with it, ever defying their parents.

Finishing his cup of tea as his mother Flooed out, Regulus stood. “Kreacher.” he called out, knowing Sirius was in need of a good meal. If he wouldn't come down for one, Regulus would make sure one would make it to him. It wasn't but a moment before the elf appeared with a pop at the entrance of the dining room. “Yes, Master Regulus?” 

“I have finished in here.” he replied as he tucked his chair under the table. “Clean this up and while you’re at it, deliver my brother’s to his room.”

Giving a low grumble, Kreacher went to cleaning. “If the young Master is hungry, Master Sirius knows where it is served.”

Regulus took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. He wouldn't stoop to how his parents were with the house elf. His back was still turned to the elf from his spot just out into the hallway. “If he's still weak he won't have the strength to make it down here without eating. I won't ask again. I’m off to evaluate the damage that remains.” Straightening his back slightly in a manner he had seen his father do to show he wouldn't be crossed, Regulus started towards the staircase hearing the elf's low and reluctant response.

Climbing the stairs, Regulus tried to calm his frustration some. He knew there was no reason for him to be upset with Sirius. Since he could remember Sirius had always caught the worst side of their parents. Thinking back on it, Sirius made sure he was the one that got the punishment when it came to their own mischief, some even when he had nothing to do with it. Like the time they were five and six and Regulus shattered Aunt Druella’s eighteenth century vase while running after the older children. Over the years it didn't take much for their mother to find reasons to punish them. With that came harsher ways for her to force Sirius to bend to what she thought a Noble Black heir should be. Regulus knew his brother wasn't so innocent all the time though and in fact, the last few years he watched his brother push their mother to her breaking point.

Approaching the door, he reached out for the handle. Regulus could sense the spells had been dropped and gave a sigh of relief. This made it much easier to deal with Sirius without having to break his spells. Twisting the handle and nudging slightly on the door, Regulus peaked in. “Siri?” When he received no response he pushed the door open and completely stepped in. Sirius’s room was dimly lit. His bed was ruffled slightly from where he had been placed a few nights ago and the blanket that Regullus had placed on him was no longer on the bed. With a quick look one would think he wasn't in his room, but passing the loo on his way down the hall that door had been open. Feeling the slight breeze blowing, Regulus glanced to the window on the other side of his brother’s bed seeing it was cracked open.

It wasn't odd for his brother to have the window open. Often times he would walk in and find him smoking weed while perched on the sill. With furrowed brows Regulus walked further in rounding the bed. He found him there on the other side laying in the floor, his left leg bent resting against the wall just under the window sill and his arm across his middle. The missing blanket was discarded under him. At first glance as he kneeled next to his brother, Sirius looked to be shivering. Leaning over him, Regulus pulled the window shut thinking the fever should have been broke by now. 

“Sirius, wake up. Let's get you back in bed, you're freezing.” Regulus gently shook at his brothers shoulders. A sheen of sweat covered his exposed body and dampened his sleep shirt. With no sign of Sirius waking, Regulus shook a bit harder and sighed heavily. “If you were still this bad, why did you even get out of bed?” He knew he wouldn't receive an answer as he sat back on his haunches. It wasn't that he couldn't get his brother back in bed. He had tended and helped him several times before, but Sirius had never been fully out of it and a heap of dead weight.

With both being still under age it wasn't like he could use the levitation charm. As he thought of the best way to move him, Sirius started coughing, almost choking. “What the hell, Sirius?!” He called out, returning to vigorously shaking his brother. Something was definitely wrong he thought when Sirius still didn't wake.

With the adrenalin of panic starting to set in, Regulus managed to turn Sirius to his side as he called out for Kreacher. How the elf was going to help he didn't know, but he himself did not know what else to do either. Regulus could send him for mother, but the thought of her ignoring being it was Sirius flooded into his mind. While casting that idea out, he was also sure his father would do the same. His mind ran through the other family members that may help. It didn't take long, most of their family hated Sirius.

The first that came to mind was Uncle Alphard. The man always had a soft spot for Sirius, loving to watch the Mischief and Adventure in the young boys eyes. Regulus knew he would help without a doubt, but with his age and how fragile he had been recently, there wasn't much Regulus though he could do right then. Andromeda although disowned, still tried to write the two brothers during the school year, though he was sure it was more to Sirius since Regulus rarely replied to her letters. It would be a long shot if she would return to the Black Family Estate, especially if she had her young daughter with her. He had to try though. 

The pop finally sounded along with the footsteps of and old ornery house elf. With Kreature rounding the bed, his eyes landed on the scene causing him to scoff in disgust. “Always one for a mess, that one.”

“Oh shut up! He’s sick you daft elf.” Regulus cut his eyes dangerously to him for a moment before returning back to his brother. “Go find Andromeda, tell her it's about Sirius.” Regulus gently brushed the strands of his brothers’ hair from his face, tucking them behind his ear. Looking at him now, other than slightly shallower breathing, Sirius looked as he was sleeping peacefully. 

“You ask for a bloodtraitor’s help? You’re mother would—” Kreacher’s words were cut off as Regulus rose to his feet. The elf took a step back as the young wizard stepped closer to him. 

“My mother would do nothing just for the fact it's Siri in question. So either go for my cousin or so help me, you will be begging to be released when I'm through with you!” 

Kreacher was slightly stunned. Out of all the Blacks, Regulus wasn't one to throw threats at him. Regaining his normal scowl, he brushed it off that no matter what he was still a Black. Without a word, Kreacher raised his hand and with a snap was gone.

Sighing heavily Regulus looked back to his brother, making sure he was still all right for the moment. Seeing that Sirius seemed to be resting peacefully now, he decided to take a quick look around to see if he could find anything that could cause what was happening. Regulus didn't have to look long. When he searched the drawer he kept a stash of potions in for his brother, it made a little more sense.

Reaching into the nightstand drawer, Regulus pulled out an empty phial and uncorked it. Raising it up he took a quick whiff of the remains of the potion and instantly regretted it when the strong scent filled his nostrils. Looking back in the night stand he saw two others. He grabbed them up and pocketed them before grabbing his brother’s wand as well. Regulus made it back to his brother and sat down, his back against the bed. He kept his eyes on Sirius hoping this was just a dream he would wake from.

Regulus wasn't sure how long it had been when he finally heard footsteps climbing the stairs. Craning his neck around he exhaled the breath he didn't realize he was holding when he caught sight of his cousin walking in. Andromeda was silent as she took in her younger cousins. She crouched down a few steps away from the boys. “Reggie, what happened here?” She made sure to keep her voice and features soft. 

He turned his attention to his brother in front of him as he thought of where to start. Right now he knew Sirius needed to be checked out. So keeping it short for now, Regulus started with that morning. “I came to check on him after breakfast and found him like this. I thought he was just tired from the night before until he started getting sick. I turned him over and he seemed to get better.”

Regulus ran a hand through his hair, a nervous tick he seemed to have picked up from Sirius and one that also annoyed his mother to no end. He reached into his pocket for the phials he found and passed them to Andromeda. I don't know if he meant to take this many or if it was just that bad this time. He didn't want me to stay and help.” He knew he didn't need to explain anything else to Andy; she knew what their mother was capable of doing and how she would through a hex at any moment. 

Andromeda examined the small tubes for a moment before giving the younger boy a hopefully reassuring smile. “Sirius is too stubborn to let the old witch be free from him like that. Why don't you help me get him to St. Mungo’s, I’m sure they can help us piece together the rest of what happened.”

Sighing deeply he glanced over to his cousin before giving a nod and started to stand. Andromeda reached out and lightly squeezed his forearm. “Don't beat yourself up over this Reggie. If he meant to he would have found a way even if you were with him. You did well when you found him.” She reassured him by giving him another smiled before letting go. She knew things had gotten rough between the two boys in the last few years; One trying to find himself while the other tried to uphold to the expectations of him. No matter what though, they were brothers and always had one another.

From the time Regulus saw the curse being used, to finding Sirius and the phials, then again while waiting for Andromeda, he knew something needed to be done to stop this from happening again. He made his way to stand near Sirius’ head and crouched to grip under his arms raising him up. With Andy quickly making way to one of his sides, Regulus took the other and wrapped his arm around his middle while slinging an arm around his own shoulders. Waiting for Andy to get situated, he cleared his throat that was starting to fill with emotion. “ I- I dont think Siri needs to come back here.”

Andromeda froze at his words. Looking over at him she saw the gentle plea for help in his eyes for his brother. She caught hold of the younger boy’s shoulder and gave a nod. “I agree. We’ll figure something out, let's have him looked at and we’ll discuss what we can do.” She watched as the he gave a nod and readjusted his grip since Sirius was leaning more towards him now. “Tight hold on him. We want to make this as easy as we can on him.” With that said, Andromeda pulled her wand from its’ holster before tightening her hold on Regulus and grabbing hold of Sirius’ arm again. With a quick pull and the sound of a pop, they were gone.


End file.
